<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>50 причин секса: Залечить боль расставания с предыдущим партнёром by helgatrush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838558">50 причин секса: Залечить боль расставания с предыдущим партнёром</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush'>helgatrush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Les Mis: 50 причин [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>На анонимный <a href="https://lesmisfest.diary.ru/">lesmisfest</a></p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Les Mis: 50 причин [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796713</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>50 причин секса: Залечить боль расставания с предыдущим партнёром</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>На анонимный <a href="https://lesmisfest.diary.ru/">lesmisfest</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Я свинья, - говорит Курфейрак, глядя в потолок. На потолке флуоресцентной краской нарисованы звёзды, контур "Энтерпрайза" в одном углу, и контур "Тысячелетнего сокола" - в другом. Дым от одной на двоих сигареты поднимается к этому искусственному космосу, как к настоящему небу, и Комбефер, вытянув руку, смазывает невесомые сизые струйки ладонью. - Я бесцеремонная свинья, по крайней мере, Эпонина так считает.<br/>Комбефер молча отбирает у него сигарету и затягивается, шумно выдыхая дым. У него сухие губы, мозоль от очков на переносице и след от складок пижамы Курфейрака на щеке.<br/>- Она сама говорила, что не любит тебя, - Комбефер пожимает плечами, и от того, как он ворочается в кровати рядом, у Курфейрака волоски на руках встают дыбом. - Ты спас её от депрессии и сексуальной фрустрации, и...<br/>- Зануда, - перебивает его Курфейрак с улыбкой и приподнимается на локте, чтобы утопить окурок в пепельнице. - Не мешай мне... это... сублимировать.<br/>- Сублимация - это не то, - начинает Комбефер, но закончить не успевает: Курфейрак поворачивается и целует его горчащие от табака губы, забирается пальцами в растрёпанные светлые волосы на затылке Фера, втискивает колено между его бёдер, и, отстранившись, шепчет:<br/>- Не мешай мне страдать и лечить мои страдания.<br/>- Чем лечить? - так же шёпотом уточняет Комбефер, близоруко щурясь в темноте, и Курфейрак задевает носом его ресницы, выдыхая:<br/>- Тобой.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>